The Lust for Power: Chapter 5
Josh's P.O.V The last thing I remembered is that Nyx told Kari to meet her in the land of eternal night, and Nyx opened her hands and the darkness swallowed me whole and everything went black. When I woke up, I open my eyes. It took some efforts. The room is very dark, but not completely dark. I could still see some objects that are in this room. I looked around to look for my friends. I noticed that I couldn't move my hands and legs. Then, a small candle lit up just one meter apart from me. It must have been Nyx, the one who kidnapped me. I looked at my legs and it's bound tightly with silver rope. My arms were tied behind me. I also noticed the tape gag in my mouth, except this gag is black as night. I felt really afraid. In my whole life, I had never been confined in the darkness. This is my worst fear (the darkness). I tried to move or struggle, but I can't do it. My whole body felt paralyzed. I saw a figure coming towards me, and it looked like the same goddess that tried to kidnap me. Her presence made me shiver. She's a protogenoi goddess, Nyx. Nyx came to me and knelt beside me. "Oh, poor little hero. Don't worry, you're going to be out of here as soon as I get what I want." I muffled words meekly and Nyx slapped me in the face. I muffled scream. "Silence, little hero!" Nyx growled. I shivered more. "Aww..." A voice said. Fortunately, I recognized the voice, It must've been Shirato Fuuka. Nyx stepped aside and allowed Fuuka to knelt beside me. "Poor little hero." She approached and grabbed my chin. I panted heavily. "Little hero in distress, what should we do now?" She said, turning around, and she must've been looking at Nyx. "I'll decide what to do with him later. For now, concentrate on making their quests way more challenging." Nyx said. My sight seems to get better. It looks like my pupils had dilated due to the fact that it's very dark in here. Then, Nyx walked up to me. "So, if you're little girlfriend doesn't arrive here in..." She began to think. "Well, let's see..." She said as she looked in the ceiling, thinking. Then she straightened. "If you're little girlfriend, Kari doesn't arrive in this place in 7 days, You won't see the world for the rest of your life." I thought about this. Does that mean, I got to die? I have to warn Kari, but I'm not in any shape to talk or move. I really tried to move my body, but I can't do it. Then, another girl came in. I recognized her from our last quest. She's Elizabeth Game. I'm breathing heavily. They went outside. "So, does the bargain went well?" Elizabeth asked. "It did went well." Nyx said. "Once Kari witnessed her boyfriend got kidnapped, she'll be in tears and she will have no choice but to join us." "But why do you have to kidnap him? Why not allow us?" "Because he's too Strong for you fool!!" Nyx growled at them. "You see, he's a children of the titans, and he's more powerful than any of you! My daughter, on the other hand, might be more powerful than him but he's my daughter's boyfriend!" They nodded, and they went inside again. Elizabeth walked towards me and studied me. "Mistress, are you sure this prisoner is safe?" Nyx turned at her. "Of course he's safe, he's paralyzed. Well, at least not his eyelids. Slap him if you like, he's not gonna do a thing." Elizabeth slapped my face hard. I muffled a meekly scream. "Wow, you're right. He is paralyzed, but how did you do that?" "Simple." Nyx said. "Once I discovered that he is the child of that stupid Hyperion, I immediately know that he's a child of the light. I just simply deprived him of light, and that's why I do not allow flash lights or other objects that emit bright light." What is wrong with me? I used to be strong and confident but now I'm confined in this rotten prison with only a very slim chance of winning. On top of that, my whole body were deprived of food and light. I wished Kari was here, she's the only one to have in company. I silently prayed to Hyperion. Father, please help me. Then, Nyx stood next to me. "If you don't want to cooperate, I got all day to make sure you suffer!" I could feel my strength deteriorating. I need to be strong, for my friend's sake. Then, I fell asleep. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Chapter Page